O Brother, Where Art Thou
O Brother, Where Art Thou is the seventh episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 21st, 2015. Synopsis Spencer and Aria are at Arias place, searching for information on chip implants. Aria tries to call Alison, but can't reach her. As Spencer shows how chips get removed from animals, Aria jokes about keeping the chip in. Spencer tells her, it would be a good idea, since A doesn't know that they know. Aria gets a text from Mona, saying Lesli finally agreed to talk to them the next day. Spencer immediately tries to call Alison again, to inform her about it, but again Alison doesn't pick up the phone. Kenneth is seen putting baggage in the trunk of his car. He then drives away with Alison, to take her to a safe place. Alison looks at the birthday invitation, which Charles sent to Kenneth and realizes he is alive. Hanna sends a text to Aria, telling her she'll meet her at Mona's place. When Hanna is about to leave her house, Ashley stops her and gives her a check over 30.000 dollars for her tuition. Hanna notices the scholarship comes from the "Carissimi Group", which sounds familiar to her. Ashley tells her, Jason was the one recommending it, because Jessica donated all the time. Emily is at the Brew, leaving a voice mail on Ali's phone, when Claire shows up. She tells Emily, she has been looking for Sara. Emily says Sara is at work. Claire is surprised and tells, she thinks she wouldn't even be able to read. She admits she had some hard times with Sara, but they still were friends. Emily offers Claire to tell Sara to call her. When Claire is about to leave, Emily stops her and confesses, Sara isn't at work but at therapy. At the Hastings' Spencer is about to leave, when Toby arrives. They kiss and Toby asks her not to leave. Spencer tells him, she really has to go and suggests meeting him in the evening, but Toby says he has to work. Spencer gets a message from Aria, asking where she is. Toby is curious if something happened while he was out of town, and Spencer informs him about her decision to write the valedictorian speech. Toby suspiciously says, they can't keep secrets from each other, like they did in the past and Spencer agrees. After telling Toby, she'll call him back later, she leaves the house. Mona, Aria and Hanna are already in Mona's room, when Spencer joins them. Even though Lesli promised to be there, she didn't come. Lesli texts Mona, telling her she is afraid this kind of confrontation might set her stability back. Aria wants to drive to Lesli's, because she is sure, she knows more about Charles. Mona tells her, if Lesli did, she would have told her and she would have told them. Spencer asks if Mona saw a guy, who could have been Charles, the night Alison disappeared. Mona states she wished she had seen somebody, but she didn't. Aria asks her, who she met at Radley and who might have stolen the game from her, but Mona doesn't remember who she was talking to, because she has been on drugs. Emily tells Sara, she doesn't have to meet Claire right now, if she's not ready, but Sara wants to go, even though she isn't sure what to say to her old friend. Emily offers, she could come with her, to act as a buffer and they decide to meet at a dessert place halfway from Rosewood to Courtland. They change the topic to their kiss of last night. Sara is unsure if it actually happened. Emily tells her, they could pretend it was a dream if she wants, but Sara says she had enough pretended kisses in the past three years. Since they have both been through a lot, Emily suggests they should take some time to think about what they really want. Lorenzo is at the DiLaurentis' property, searching for Alison. Jason comes out of the house, and notices a red balloon on the porch. When Lorenzo asks, if Ali is there, Jason tells him, she is out of town with Kenneth and he doesn't know when they'll be back. Lorenzo tells Jason to let Alison know he stopped by. Jason asks him to tell his guys to take off, since Alison won't be back for a couple of days. After Lorenzo left, Jason goes over to the red balloon and finds a toy frog, as well as a birthday invitation from Charles, which says "Come alone or not at all." Aria is in her room, sorting dolls, when Mike comes in. He asks if she wants to get rid of the dolls and she tells him it's time to find a new subject, because they are starting to creep her out. Mike tells his sister that Mona didn't talk to him since they were rescued from the dollhouse. He thought Aria might be the reason, but she promises she doesn't have anything to do with it. Emily, Sara and Claire are meeting at a dessert place. While they are drinking milk and eating cookies, Sara slowly starts to open up to Claire and asks her what has been going on in her friends' life the past few years. Claire shows pictures of her dog called "Monkey". At the Brew, Spencer and Hanna are talking about Charles and them being exactly where they have been two months ago. Hanna is searching for the "Carissimi Group" and finds out, that the scholarship she got isn't listed on any of the usual websites. Instead, they find Radley Sanitarium listed on the company's website. Back at the dessert place, Claire and Sara enjoy talking to each other. Emily gets impatient and tells them they would have to leave. Claire mentions that her parents would like to invite Sara for dinner, and she could also stay at her place. Emily interrupts her, saying Sara has a safe place to stay and police protection there. Sara tells them, she will think about it. Spencer and Hanna are still trying to find out more about Carissimi Group. They speculate about the company being founded by Mrs. DiLaurentis to put money aside for Charles. While they are looking for the owner, Spencer's phone rings and she leaves. Sabrina shows up and puts a bag of pot candies in Spencer's bag, telling Hanna Spencer could thank her later. Meanwhile, Spencer is on the phone with Alison. She is at a hotel with her father, who doesn't allow her to leave. Alison informs Spencer about Charles' birthday invitation and Jason being determined to meet Charles. Kenneth knocks on the door, because he noticed Alison took his phone. Alison asks Spencer to talk to Jason and hangs up. She opens the door and Kenneth comes in. Alison wants to tell the police about Charles, but Kenneth disagrees, because he wants to figure out what to tell them first. Emily gets a text from Spencer, saying they have to meet as soon as possible. Sara walks into the room and informs her about her decision to move to Claire. Emily tells Sara, Claire didn't have nice things to say about her, when they first met. Sara interrupts, saying that she didn't really like herself back then either and she has been thinking about what she wants. She tells Emily, they could go on a real date, if they are not living together. Then she walks over to Emily and kisses her. Aria, Hanna and Spencer are at the DiLaurentis' house to talk to Jason, but he doesn't open the door. A police officer gets out of his car and asks if there is anything he could help them with, but Spencer denies and they leave. Mike is at Mona's to bring back the dolls from Aria. He wants to talk to her, but Mona refuses and asks him to leave. She says, she knows what she put him through and she made the wrong decisions. Mona declares she might have deserved to be in the dollhouse. Mike tells her what she did, doesn't matter to him, because all that matters is that she is alive. The girls are at Spencer's house and discuss how to help Jason. Hanna tells them, she has put a GPS tracker of Caleb on Jason's car, so they'll be able to follow him. Emily throws in that they are tracked too, and this has to be a trap of A. Aria agrees with her, saying they need to step back from it and let the police do their work. Spencer mentions, if they'll tell the police, A won't show up. They decide to inform Toby about it, to make sure he could help them if anything goes wrong. When Emily asks how they are supposed to remove the microchips, Hanna shows some surgical tools and tells her they will do it by themselves. Sometime later the girls, except Spencer, are upstairs removing the chips and Toby shows up. After Spencer made him promise he wouldn't tell anything to anyone, she shows him a picture of Charles and declares he's A. Back at Mona's, Mike tells her, she has to forgive herself. He takes Mona's hand and asks if she wants him to leave. After she shakes her head, they lean in for a kiss. Toby is upset about Spencer not telling anybody about Charles, but she claims she didn't have a choice, since Charles threatened everybody they care about. Spencer asks him to keep quiet for one night, because otherwise their plan won't work. The other girls are coming downstairs to follow Jason, who just left his house. Toby tells them, they won't follow him, and if they want his help, they'll do it his way. The girls go back upstairs, because Hanna's wound is bleeding and Spencer tells Toby he can't go alone. He declares it's the only option, since they don't want to call Tanner. Spencer kisses him and then goes upstairs to help Hanna. Before Toby leaves, he takes the sweets, Sabrina put in Spencer's bag earlier. Kenneth and Alison are at the hotel bathroom. Alison tells her father she is getting ready for bed. When he leaves the room, she takes out sleeping pills of a drawer. Toby is at the police station, eating the pot sweets he took from Spencer. He looks at Caleb's burner phone and suggests Lorenzo, to drive to Wallaby Avenue, where he tracked down Jason. After a short discussion, they leave. At Spencer's room, Aria tries to calm Spencer down, who is worried about Toby. Spencer tells them it was wrong to let Toby go alone and decides to go and help him, the other girls follow. Jason is going into the building, where he is supposed to meet his brother. Charles is seen outside, looking at his phone to make sure the girls are not following him and then goes into the building as well. Meanwhile, Alison is in front of the hotel, where Mona picks her up. Alison is thankful for driving her and Mona states she owes her more than a car ride. Even though Mona tells her not to, Alison decides to call 911, because she can't reach Jason or any of the others. At the DiLaurentis', police officers come into the house and find the birthday invitation, Charles sent to Jason. Jason is at an abandoned arcade, calling for Charles and eventually sees him. When they are stepping up to each other, Toby and Lorenzo arrive, telling Charles to get down. Although Jason tries to calm him down, Charles starts smashing several pipes and balls at them and escapes. Toby, who's high from the pot sweets, breaks down. The girls arrive and while the others are looking for Lorenzo, Spencer tries to apologize to Jason, but he angrily leaves. She then walks over to Toby and asks him what happened, when the police comes in. Hanna and her mother are coming home. Ashley tells her daughter it isn't her job to catch Charles. She should cash in the scholarship money and get away from all of this. Hanna says they shouldn't take the money, since the company seems to be connected to the DiLaurentis'. But Ashley tells her she deserves it, because that family put her through a lot. Aria is crying in her room, when Mike enters and asks if she's okay. He tells her that she's really brave, but she declares she is scared all the time. After giving a letter to his sister, Mike leaves the room. Spencer is at the police station to check up on Toby, who has a tough come down. She tries to convince him that she didn't know about the pot candies, but Toby tells her to leave. There is a montage of scenes: Aria opens the letter, which says she is one of the finalists of the photography competition she entered. Spencer leaves the police station. Emily goes into her room and hugs a pillow. She then walks over to her desk and smashes the microchip. Jason is about to drink in the DiLaurentis' living room, when Alison walks in. She tells him, Charles isn't worth ruining his life for, since he's not the person he remembers. Jason says their parents tried to erase every memory he had of Charles. He declares all he wanted was a moment alone with his brother, before taking him to the police station. A boy's voice is coming from the attic, yelling "Jason, Jason, come play with me". They go upstairs, they find a video being played. It shows Jason and Alison with Charles celebrating his birthday. Alison and Jason remember Jessica taking them to the arcade for a second cousin's birthday. She made them promise not to tell their father. In the video Jessica calls Charles "Freddie" and asks him if he has a nice birthday and tells him he won't have to go back for a while. While watching the video, Alison finds a note of Charles, saying "I wAnted To TrusT you." The episode ends with Charles opening a birthday present from his ally. It is a picture from the home video shown before. Spoilers/Notes *Emily may have a scene with Sara Harvey. Source *Sabrina will be in the episode. Source *Spencer's bedroom will be seen for the very last time. Source *There will be a "Little" Alison flashback. Source Title and Background * The title was confirmed on Netflix UK. Source * O Brother, Where Art Thou? is a 2000 adventure comedy film written, produced, edited, and directed by Joel and Ethan Coen. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Lulu Brud as Sabrina *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Isabella Rice as Young Alison *Skyler Day as Claire *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis (voice over) Trivia *Filming began May 12, 2015 and wrapped May 20, 2015. *The episode shares a title with a 2000 adventure comedy film. *The promotional pics were provided by ABC Family themselves shortly after the promotional pictures for No Stone Unturned came out. Source *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false. Source Quotes Featured Music *'Ipswich' by Georgi Kay - ''Emily is at the Brew, when Claire starts talking to her about Sara. Emily then offers to arrange a meeting between Claire and Sara. *'Grow 'by ''The Cold and Lovely - Emily and Sara are in Emilys room, they are talking about the meeting with Claire. Then Sara asks Emily if their kiss the night before was real. *'Metamorphosis '''by ''Wyles & Simpson - Hanna and Spencer are at the Brew, researching about the Carissimi Group, who Hanna received a sponsorship from. *'Zero in the City '''by ''Great Lake Swimmers - Emily, Sara and Claire meet. Sara begins to open up to her old friend. *'Build It Better '''by ''Aron Wright - Emily gets jealous of Claire and tells Sara they had to leave. Claire invites Sara over for dinner and tells her she could stay at her house. *'Moon Shines Red '''by ''Jamie McDell - Aria opens a letter, which says she's a finalist in the photo competition. Spencer leaves the police station, after Toby told her to go. Emily hugs a pillow, then she destroys her tracking chip. Jason wants to start drinking, when Alison finds him. Gallery Behind the Scenes File:PLL607.png CE5oq6_VIAAFn8X.jpg 11244636_1628496010695505_1503564682_n.jpg CE6TTi2UUAAav9T.jpg CE6TTi3UkAEZdHn.jpg CFAIJvnVIAAfa7y.jpg CFAIJv0UsAABAkN.jpg CFAIJv8UEAEl9k7.jpg CE_UId8UsAA3Txq.jpg CE_UBgFVEAAx8Iy.jpg CE_UBf7UMAAnoI3.jpg 11241514_580931458676312_1388184081_n.jpg 11258811_835423609840255_1116037857_n.jpg CFFqQUXVIAAMv2O.jpg 11276337_391689977686752_562027560_n.jpg 11266042_817253135024475_1375489093_n.jpg CFFqEtmUsAApgWe.jpg CFFqEtbUMAEwFeh.jpg CFFOMUkUEAAF8Ce.jpg CFFqEtRUEAEtpj0.jpg CFFqEtvUkAAEbje.jpg 10419547_10152846413030233_6765573330148622752_n.jpg 11313353_1628323217379351_1238960802_n.jpg 11334528_1644489602446969_1978011436_n.jpg 11326135_1659147800985707_2077474284_n.jpg 11312399_388287121374813_1226934874_n.jpg CFbUyNYUUAIBpa9.jpg CFbUyNhVEAIharq.jpg CFbUyN3UMAEEjbl.jpg CFbUyNsUUAETn5F.jpg CFbU0rdUgAEko6t.jpg CFbXE_TUgAAEaoo.jpg CFbXE_kVEAEhOsN.jpg 11282644_1456665034631608_920302335_n.jpg PLL-Titles.png Synopsis.jpg Promotional: 139590 0389-450x300.jpg 139590 0260-450x300.jpg 139590 0246-450x300.jpg 139590 0033-450x300.jpg 139590 1094-450x300.jpg 139590 1078-450x300.jpg 139590 0810-450x300.jpg 139590 0979-450x300.jpg 139590 0598-450x300.jpg 139590 0761-375x300.jpg 139590 0645-450x300.jpg 139590 0451-375x300.jpg 139590 0420-200x300.jpg Screencaps 6.07-001.jpg 6.07-002.jpg 6.07-003.jpg 6.07-004.jpg 6.07-005.jpg 6.07-006.jpg 6.07-007.jpg 6.07-008.jpg 6.07-009.jpg 6.07-010.jpg 6.07-011.jpg 6.07-012.jpg 6.07-013.jpg 6.07-014.jpg 6.07-015.jpg 6.07-016.jpg 6.07-017.jpg 6.07-018.jpg 6.07-019.jpg 6.07-020.jpg 6.07-021.jpg 6.07-022.jpg 6.07-023.jpg 6.07-024.jpg 6.07-025.jpg 6.07-026.jpg 6.07-027.jpg 6.07-028.jpg 6.07-029.jpg 6.07-030.jpg 6.07-031.jpg 6.07-032.jpg 6.07-033.jpg 6.07-034.jpg 6.07-035.jpg 6.07-036.jpg 6.07-037.jpg 6.07-038.jpg 6.07-039.jpg 6.07-040.jpg 6.07-041.jpg 6.07-042.jpg 6.07-043.jpg 6.07-044.jpg 6.07-045.jpg 6.07-046.jpg 6.07-047.jpg 6.07-048.jpg 6.07-049.jpg 6.07-050.jpg 6.07-051.jpg 6.07-052.jpg 6.07-053.jpg 6.07-054.jpg 6.07-055.jpg 6.07-056.jpg 6.07-057.jpg 6.07-058.jpg 6.07-059.jpg 6.07-060.jpg 6.07-061.jpg 6.07-062.jpg 6.07-063.jpg 6.07-064.jpg 6.07-065.jpg 6.07-066.jpg 6.07-067.jpg 6.07-068.jpg 6.07-069.jpg 6.07-070.jpg 6.07-071.jpg 6.07-072.jpg 6.07-073.jpg 6.07-074.jpg 6.07-075.jpg 6.07-076.jpg 6.07-077.jpg 6.07-078.jpg 6.07-079.jpg 6.07-080.jpg 6.07-081.jpg 6.07-082.jpg 6.07-083.jpg 6.07-084.jpg 6.07-085.jpg 6.07-086.jpg 6.07-087.jpg 6.07-088.jpg 6.07-089.jpg 6.07-090.jpg 6.07-091.jpg 6.07-092.jpg 6.07-093.jpg 6.07-094.jpg 6.07-095.jpg 6.07-096.jpg 6.07-097.jpg 6.07-098.jpg 6.07-099.jpg 6.07-100.jpg 6.07-101.jpg 6.07-102.jpg 6.07-103.jpg 6.07-104.jpg 6.07-105.jpg 6.07-106.jpg 6.07-107.jpg 6.07-108.jpg 6.07-109.jpg 6.07-110.jpg 6.07-111.jpg 6.07-112.jpg 6.07-113.jpg 6.07-114.jpg 6.07-115.jpg 6.07-116.jpg 6.07-117.jpg 6.07-118.jpg 6.07-119.jpg 6.07-120.jpg 6.07-121.jpg 6.07-122.jpg 6.07-123.jpg 6.07-124.jpg 6.07-125.jpg 6.07-126.jpg 6.07-127.jpg 6.07-128.jpg 6.07-129.jpg 6.07-130.jpg 6.07-131.jpg 6.07-132.jpg 6.07-133.jpg 6.07-134.jpg 6.07-135.jpg 6.07-136.jpg 6.07-137.jpg 6.07-138.jpg 6.07-139.jpg 6.07-140.jpg 6.07-141.jpg 6.07-142.jpg 6.07-143.jpg 6.07-144.jpg 6.07-145.jpg 6.07-146.jpg 6.07-147.jpg 6.07-148.jpg 6.07-149.jpg 6.07-150.jpg 6.07-151.jpg 6.07-152.jpg 6.07-153.jpg 6.07-154.jpg 6.07-155.jpg 6.07-156.jpg 6.07-157.jpg 6.07-158.jpg 6.07-159.jpg 6.07-160.jpg 6.07-161.jpg 6.07-162.jpg 6.07-163.jpg 6.07-164.jpg 6.07-165.jpg 6.07-166.jpg 6.07-167.jpg 6.07-168.jpg 6.07-169.jpg 6.07-170.jpg 6.07-171.jpg 6.07-172.jpg 6.07-173.jpg 6.07-174.jpg 6.07-175.jpg 6.07-176.jpg 6.07-177.jpg 6.07-178.jpg 6.07-179.jpg 6.07-180.jpg 6.07-181.jpg 6.07-182.jpg 6.07-183.jpg 6.07-184.jpg 6.07-185.jpg 6.07-186.jpg 6.07-187.jpg 6.07-188.jpg 6.07-189.jpg 6.07-190.jpg 6.07-191.jpg 6.07-192.jpg 6.07-193.jpg 6.07-194.jpg 6.07-195.jpg 6.07-196.jpg 6.07-197.jpg 6.07-198.jpg 6.07-199.jpg 6.07-200.jpg 6.07-201.jpg 6.07-202.jpg 6.07-203.jpg 6.07-204.jpg 6.07-205.jpg 6.07-206.jpg 6.07-207.jpg 6.07-208.jpg 6.07-209.jpg 6.07-210.jpg 6.07-211.jpg 6.07-212.jpg 6.07-213.jpg 6.07-214.jpg 6.07-215.jpg 6.07-216.jpg 6.07-217.jpg 6.07-218.jpg 6.07-219.jpg 6.07-220.jpg 6.07-221.jpg 6.07-222.jpg 6.07-223.jpg 6.07-224.jpg 6.07-225.jpg 6.07-226.jpg 6.07-227.jpg 6.07-228.jpg 6.07-229.jpg 6.07-230.jpg 6.07-231.jpg 6.07-232.jpg 6.07-233.jpg 6.07-234.jpg 6.07-235.jpg 6.07-236.jpg 6.07-237.jpg 6.07-238.jpg 6.07-239.jpg 6.07-240.jpg 6.07-241.jpg 6.07-242.jpg 6.07-243.jpg 6.07-244.jpg 6.07-245.jpg 6.07-246.jpg 6.07-247.jpg 6.07-248.jpg 6.07-249.jpg 6.07-250.jpg 6.07-251.jpg 6.07-252.jpg 6.07-253.jpg 6.07-254.jpg 6.07-255.jpg 6.07-256.jpg 6.07-257.jpg 6.07-258.jpg 6.07-259.jpg 6.07-260.jpg 6.07-261.jpg 6.07-262.jpg 6.07-263.jpg 6.07-264.jpg 6.07-265.jpg 6.07-266.jpg 6.07-267.jpg 6.07-268.jpg 6.07-269.jpg 6.07-270.jpg 6.07-271.jpg 6.07-272.jpg 6.07-273.jpg 6.07-274.jpg 6.07-275.jpg 6.07-276.jpg 6.07-277.jpg 6.07-278.jpg 6.07-279.jpg 6.07-280.jpg 6.07-281.jpg 6.07-282.jpg 6.07-283.jpg 6.07-284.jpg 6.07-285.jpg 6.07-286.jpg 6.07-287.jpg 6.07-288.jpg 6.07-289.jpg 6.07-290.jpg 6.07-291.jpg 6.07-292.jpg 6.07-293.jpg 6.07-294.jpg 6.07-295.jpg 6.07-296.jpg 6.07-297.jpg 6.07-298.jpg 6.07-299.jpg 6.07-300.jpg 6.07-301.jpg 6.07-302.jpg 6.07-303.jpg 6.07-304.jpg 6.07-305.jpg 6.07-306.jpg 6.07-307.jpg 6.07-308.jpg 6.07-309.jpg 6.07-310.jpg 6.07-311.jpg 6.07-312.jpg 6.07-313.jpg 6.07-314.jpg 6.07-315.jpg 6.07-316.jpg 6.07-317.jpg 6.07-318.jpg 6.07-319.jpg 6.07-320.jpg 6.07-321.jpg 6.07-322.jpg 6.07-323.jpg 6.07-324.jpg 6.07-325.jpg 6.07-326.jpg 6.07-327.jpg 6.07-328.jpg 6.07-329.jpg 6.07-330.jpg 6.07-331.jpg 6.07-332.jpg 6.07-333.jpg 6.07-334.jpg 6.07-335.jpg 6.07-336.jpg 6.07-337.jpg 6.07-338.jpg 6.07-339.jpg 6.07-340.jpg 6.07-341.jpg 6.07-342.jpg 6.07-343.jpg 6.07-344.jpg 6.07-345.jpg 6.07-346.jpg 6.07-347.jpg 6.07-348.jpg 6.07-349.jpg 6.07-350.jpg 6.07-351.jpg 6.07-352.jpg 6.07-353.jpg 6.07-354.jpg 6.07-355.jpg 6.07-356.jpg 6.07-357.jpg 6.07-358.jpg 6.07-359.jpg 6.07-360.jpg 6.07-361.jpg 6.07-362.jpg 6.07-363.jpg 6.07-364.jpg 6.07-365.jpg 6.07-366.jpg 6.07-367.jpg 6.07-368.jpg 6.07-369.jpg 6.07-370.jpg 6.07-371.jpg 6.07-372.jpg 6.07-373.jpg 6.07-374.jpg 6.07-375.jpg 6.07-376.jpg 6.07-377.jpg 6.07-378.jpg 6.07-379.jpg 6.07-380.jpg 6.07-381.jpg 6.07-382.jpg 6.07-383.jpg 6.07-384.jpg 6.07-385.jpg 6.07-386.jpg 6.07-387.jpg 6.07-388.jpg 6.07-389.jpg 6.07-390.jpg 6.07-391.jpg 6.07-392.jpg 6.07-393.jpg 6.07-394.jpg 6.07-395.jpg 6.07-396.jpg 6.07-397.jpg 6.07-398.jpg 6.07-399.jpg 6.07-400.jpg 6.07-401.jpg 6.07-402.jpg 6.07-403.jpg 6.07-404.jpg 6.07-405.jpg 6.07-406.jpg 6.07-407.jpg 6.07-408.jpg 6.07-409.jpg 6.07-410.jpg 6.07-411.jpg 6.07-412.jpg 6.07-413.jpg 6.07-414.jpg 6.07-415.jpg 6.07-416.jpg 6.07-417.jpg 6.07-418.jpg 6.07-419.jpg 6.07-420.jpg 6.07-421.jpg 6.07-422.jpg 6.07-423.jpg 6.07-424.jpg 6.07-425.jpg 6.07-426.jpg 6.07-427.jpg 6.07-428.jpg 6.07-429.jpg 6.07-430.jpg 6.07-431.jpg 6.07-432.jpg 6.07-433.jpg 6.07-434.jpg 6.07-435.jpg 6.07-436.jpg 6.07-437.jpg 6.07-438.jpg 6.07-439.jpg 6.07-440.jpg 6.07-441.jpg 6.07-442.jpg 6.07-443.jpg 6.07-444.jpg 6.07-445.jpg 6.07-446.jpg 6.07-447.jpg 6.07-448.jpg 6.07-449.jpg 6.07-450.jpg 6.07-451.jpg 6.07-452.jpg 6.07-453.jpg 6.07-454.jpg 6.07-455.jpg 6.07-456.jpg 6.07-457.jpg 6.07-458.jpg 6.07-459.jpg 6.07-460.jpg 6.07-461.jpg 6.07-462.jpg 6.07-463.jpg 6.07-464.jpg 6.07-465.jpg 6.07-466.jpg 6.07-467.jpg 6.07-468.jpg 6.07-469.jpg 6.07-470.jpg 6.07-471.jpg 6.07-472.jpg 6.07-473.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x07 Official Preview Tuesdays at 8 7c on ABC Family!|O' Brother, Where Art Thou Promo Pretty Little Liars - 6x07 Sneak Peek Ali & Mr. D Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on ABC Family|Father/Daughter Time Pretty Little Liars - 6x07 Sneak Peek Spencer & Toby Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on ABC Family|Spencer and Toby Reunite Pretty Little Liars - 6x07 Sneak Peek Aria & Mike Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on ABC Family|Aria and Mike have a heart to heart Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:Episodes